Naruto Drabbles
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: The drabbles of Naruto that I sometimes have but wanted to make into one big sandwich so y'all don't have to deal with tons of stuff. Include pairings such as SasuNaru, KakaIru, GaaLee, ShinoKiba, InoSaku, ShikaChou, I might do requests. Happy Hunting.
1. KakashiIruka

So, I've started drabbles. Huzzah for me? This is my time filler while I'm snowed in at home. Phear me and my snowy goodness…mai feet are cold, but the GOOD side is that I'm typing this on my very on laptop! Named, The Dragon of Yaoi. Good name yah? Well, This is the first thing I've written on it, so hoorah for me!

* * *

_**Naruto Drabble **_

_Drabble Uno_

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

* * *

Iruka came to the office that day with a flushed face and a nervous twitch. He had decided that this was not a good day to talk to his friend Kakashi. The man was just to sharp for his own good, and today was NOT the day that Iruka wanted to be cross-examined.

"Iruka!" The happy-go-lucky voice shot through the brunnette's heart.

"Oh! G-Good morning Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka stuttered his face going red as usual.

"How is our academy teacher today?" Kakashi teased good naturedly while leaning against the pole of wood in the middle of the room as he usually did.

"Fine, fine….and you? How are my old students?" Iruka tried to keep up the pretense of everything being normal and fine.

"They fair well, all things considering." The silver haired jounin replied. The one visible eye of Hatake Kakashi suddenly creased shut in that happy arc that said the nin was indeed smiling.

"Iruka, how are you? You seem nervous." Kakashi leaned down onto his elbows on the other's desk.

"Nervous?! Me? Why would I be nervous?" Iruka tried to play it off but he already knew he'd been caught.

"Well, I wouldn't know. But would you care to tell me before I have to make you?" Kakashi threatened calmly. He always got the silly academy teacher to spill his guts quite easily.

"Alright, alright…I'll tell you, but please don't tickle me in front of the school children. They'll think so much less of me!" Iruka panicked and waved his hands to Kakashi as if to ward him off.

"As you wish Dolphin-san." The silver haired man smiled again.

Iruka frowned at the pet name, but let it slide. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, I went out last night with Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Shizune-san as a group meal. We went to a bar afterwards….and.." Iruka broke off from his story to rub his nose and look down to hid his blush.

"I got 'tagged' as Gai-sensei puts it lightly, someone put vodka in my drink and I became very….ah, unorthodox." Kakashi stared at the teacher with the rapt attention of a pupil. This story just got good.

"Well, Asuma-sensei decided that I was in no shape to be in a bar at that state, so they all took me out of there to get me some fresh air. While we were out there, apparently I had a very strong urge to…." Iruka paused again and mumbled into his desk.

"Go to the piercing parlor down the street." Kakashi stared at Iruka and when he looked back, the man waved his hand telling him to 'go on!'.

"So, we went…and, I got my…." Iruka trailed off in a indistinct mumble.

"I'm sorry, what did you do?" Kakashi suddenly felt very hot and cold at the same time.

"I-I said, … 'I got my nipples pierced.' Okay?!" Iruka's face flamed even further and the jounin Kakashi's face went paler than before. So he had heard right.

Iruka-sensei, the most pure and loving teacher in the entirety of Konoha got his 'nipples pierced'. As Kakashi's mind flew through that thought, his nose suddenly felt hot and he put his hand up. Bringing the gloved hand away, it was stained with red.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! Your nose!" Iruka pointed out to the nin.

Indeed, Hatake Kakashi had just gotten a massive nosebleed over the mental image of Iruka with periced nipples.

"So, you have rings now?" Kakashi tried to wave off as if it was perfectly fine.

"No….barbells."

Kakashi felt faint and almost fell. Iruka-sensei's shirt off, small barbells of glinting metal attatched to perfect nubs of flesh with Kakashi's tongue running circles around them pulling pleasurable moans from the scarred man beneath him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a faint Iruka could be heard.

"Congratulations. I can hear Naruto calling, please excuse me." With a hand to his nose, and the other hand twitching from restraint to de-pantsing the teacher in front of him and fucking him right there.

With a puff of chakra smoke, he was gone.

"Well, that was odd." Iruka said to himself and continued with his work, but with a small smile. Kakashi really was to predicitble to things like this.

* * *

Kakashi was unable to take missions for the rest of the week due to blood loss from his massive nosebleed, and the organ in his pants taking the rest of said blood. 


	2. SasukeNaruto

Good lord, my feet are STILL cold. Heh, I'm sure you all will hate me for this, but I'll NOT be writing actual lemons in these drabbles. They make you WANT more and BEG and PLEAD with me. BUT ALL IS IN VAIN! For I shall taunt you with the goodness that is yaoi! Lawl! Oh, and I really liked this idea. Does anyone else like the idea that your crush would go so far as to try and imitate you for completion or the like? XP

* * *

**_Naruto Drabble_**  
_Drabble Dos_  
Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

* * *

The blonde gasped loudly as he was pushed up against a wall and held there.

"You…you what again?" A breathy, stressed voice tickled the other's ear before a prominent hardness started slowly being rubbed up and down the crevice of the blonde's rear.

"I…" the blonde gasped before squeezing his eyes shut as if to block out the world. "I've tried to do that…to myself…" the cyan eyes squinted open to look at his own wooden walls.

"You've finger fucked, yourself?" The voice this time started to get rough and gravely at the thought of the younger man beneath him stretching himself in preparation.

"Yeah, I just…ya know, wanted to be ready for you." Naruto could feel Sasuke swell even more behind him, which really _was_ exciting for the both of them.

"You, wanted to be ready….for me." Sasuke thrust against the crack of Naruto's rear as if visualizing what he really wanted to do.

"Yes! Sasuke…" Naruto moaned half heartedly and tried to rub himself against Sasuke but let out a disappointed groan as Sasuke pulled away.

The thought of Naruto, the 'Next Hokage' preparing himself for Sasuke's entrance into that… It made Sasuke almost burst just from the thought of the very hyper and overly sensitive male doing that to himself in preparation for the Uchiha.

"You will never get away from me now." Sasuke whispered against the curve of Naruto's neck.

As said teen shuddered, he pressed himself even tighter against the black and blue haired boy. "I don't…..wanna get away." Naruto said abashedly as his face pinkened in embarrassment.

"Good." The Uchiha groaned and thrust against Naruto.

Naruto let loose a small squeak as Sasuke flipped him over on the wall. He gestured down Naruto's body and made a small face clearly telling him to 'get on with it'.

"But…?" Naruto paused but was greeted with a dark look.

"Alright, alright." Naruto complied and let his fingers and hands drag down his own body, pleasuring himself as he neared his destination.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled at the boy and licked his lips as if he were ready to devour a fine meal.

"Hmm…" Naruto responded but lightly touched himself. Bucking into his own touch a bit, Naruto moaned and closed his eyes. He was pretending the touch was Sasuke's and that got him even hotter.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned and let a questing finger slip down to the ring of muscles that were now familiar with the touch.

Sasuke's breathing was now pulling in and pushing out as fast as it could without making him hyperventilate. Naruto was glad that he seemed to not feel pain as easily as others did, it made the whole process of stretching himself that much easier. Inserting one finger into himself, he sighed almost happily. It was a sense of completion that not many were open enough to experience. Twisting his hips slightly to accommodate himself that much better, Naruto pumped the finger in and out of himself.

He could feel his cock take interest in what was going on, and so he added a second finger. A slight burning slowed his pace slightly, but not enough for Sasuke to care. Naruto opened his mouth in a rather noisy sigh and lifted his free hand above his head as if to center himself. With Naruto stretched out like that in front of him, it took all of Sasuke's will power not to jump the poor boy's bones.

Naruto jerked in pleasure and felt himself reach that small bundle of nerves inside of himself. Pressing lightly, experimentally, Naruto felt his entire being jerk and quiver with the sensation of pleasure and bliss. His cock was a happy little thing, beading with pre-cum and standing straight at attention, wishing and hoping for attention from the dark one in front of it.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned helplessly and thrust helplessly into the air as he pressed against his own sweet spot again.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke couldn't hold himself as he pulled Naruto from his own exploration to replace the finger's with his own length.

"Now, we'll see how your preparations really pay off." The avenger grinned savagely and thrust in with a hard stroke.


	3. JiraiyaOrochimaru

So, I kinda enjoy Jiraiya/Oro, but I'm not quite sure yet….but I kinda like Oro/Kabuto…::splees:: I can have some fun with threesomes::laughs like a fool:: So yah, this was an experiment with trying to do a little more with Jiraiya. It feels a lot like the good ol' days when I used to write fanfiction with Miroku…hmm…

* * *

_**Naruto Drabble **_

_Drabble Tres_

Pairing: Jiraiya X Orochimaru  


* * *

Orochimaru looked blankly at the white haired nin next to him. It made no sense how very sexually active his friend (if you could call him that) could be and he was only a teenager. The snake nin frowned slightly to show his distaste for his surroundings. It was a club for whores like that of the nin that had insisted they come here.

"Come on Oro!" Orochimaru twitched subtly at the nick name. A hated thing to be sure.

"Jiraiya. What have I said about that name?" The snake said softly, but betrayed his calm demeanor with a piercing look.

"Not to use it? But not that right now! Come on and play with the girls! We came here for a good time!" Jiraiya brayed loudly and rocked with chuckles and the alcohol in his system.

"I don't find this amusing in any way." Orochimaru complained to the other and crossed his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes part way, Orochimaru gazed at the other who had brought him to this despicable place. It was a dump, smelled like sex and other such bodily functions.

"Aw, is someone a virgin?" Jiraiya teased his friend with a good natured smile.

"Yes, I don't find pleasure in bodily functions." Orochimaru answered honestly, not thinking that Jiraiya was really trying to make fun of him.

"Y…you are!?" The white haired teen suddenly broke away from the females he'd just been attached to. "You really have never done it with a girl?" Jiraiya stared at the purple one.

"No, I think females in general are disgusting and useless as it is." Orochimaru felt a little bit better as his friend ignored the girls who were now pouting and talking to him. In general, that was how it was supposed to be. Pay attention to Orochi and he wont kill you.

"Oh? Do you play for the other team then?" Jiraiya gave a lecherous grin and a wink.

"…?" Oro looked at the other as if he'd grown another arm.

Jiraiya sighed heavily and then looked up expressionless, "What I MEANT was, 'do you like guys?' You don't feel anything for girls?"

"Males are comrades; females are useless except for reproducing. Which I find disgusting anyway." Orochimaru said plainly as if it where an everyday thing.

Jiraiya stared at the snake with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"You mean you're a virgin, a homosexual, and you're what….18?! What's WRONG with you!?" Jiraiya had an expression of pain painted over his face. He could NEVER go as long as a week without either jerking off or hooking up with a girl.

"Does this disturb you?" Orochimaru looked mildly surprised at Jiraiya's expression.

"Well, yeah! I mean…I could never imagine myself doing that!" the other shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, that's why I'm better than you isn't it?" Orochimaru smiled truthfully for the first time in a long time.

"Uhm…" Jiraiya stared blankly at his friend and blushed softly as the other smiled.

For some reason, the snake nin looked so normal and pretty when he smiled. Jiraiya laughed nervously as a certain part of his body twitched in intrest.

"Hahaha! Well! There's no accounting in taste!" He looked to the manager of the club.

"Sake for everyone! I'm buying tonight!"

Orochimaru stared at his friend with the same inquisitive look. His friend sure was a strange one.

* * *


	4. ShinoKiba

A very nice reviewer was talking to me, and I offered to write a lil sumfing! I hope you enjoy sweetie! You rock my world, and this pairing IS a lot of fun to write! I miss the good old days of writing dog/people fanfiction. Inu Yasha…oh, it brings back memories!

* * *

_**Naruto Drabble **_

_Drabble Quatro_

Pairing: Shino X Kiba

* * *

Shino looked at the shy young woman and let out a single word. "Kiba," he stated softly. Now, only the people who know the bug clan members fairly well would know that Shino was asking for Kiba. Not calling Hinata Kiba. 

"Kiba? Well, ano….I think he's sick today. His mom looked worried earlier today." Hinata poked her fingers together in worry for her team mate. She was part of the Hyuuga and should be able to tell attacks from anywhere but Hinata's personal specialty was to tell emotions and see why. She could see into the mind and soothe like a calming drought.

"Hn," Shino replied and turned from her.

"He's at home if he is sick Shino. Do you want to go visit him together?" Hinata asked, still worried about her team mate and friend.

"…" Shino looked to the side so that Hinata could see his face, and then continued onward. It told her that he'd rather be alone but she could come along if she truly wished it.

Whoever had paired these two and the dog nin together in a team had been very clever. A boy who says almost nothing, another boy who masks all of his emotions with instincts and a girl who can see through them both to help them while they returned her strength in their own special ways.

"Alright, Shino. I'm going to go talk to sensei and tell her where you two are. I'll come by later." Hinata spoke softly but knew that the other could hear her. It was a relationship that came with many battles and the taste of victory as well as defeat.

Hinata then started off, fully intending on finding her sensei. Little did she know, Shino was about to find something that he could never deal with by himself.

* * *

Kiba writhed on his nest like bed. It was set on the floor with bits and pieces of blankets and sheets strewn about randomly. There was an indentation in the middle where he and Akamaru slept every night. It was usually unbelievably comfortable but today, it was any thing but that. 

"Ugh…" He groaned and clutched at his stomache. It hurt so bad, worse than when he had decided to try eating Akamaru's dog food; all of it.

"Why's this h'ppnin'?" He grunted again and the huge canine next to him whimpered sadly. Akamaru had no good idea as to why his master and friend was in so much pain. The only thing different than any other day was that Akamaru had just entered his first mating season which pulled the Inu boy in as well.

"Great time to mature on me buddy." Kiba groaned and Akamaru licked his cheek in apology.

Whining, the huge dog tried to curl up around the other. For dogs, the two weeks of mating season, or 'heat' as it was referred to was just a faint uncomfortable feeling. The humans however, when they were pulled in along with their canine companions felt the worst sort of pains until they had relieved the pressure and stress that was building up in their bodies.

Almost the entire Inuzuka clan had started to use civil battles within the family to retain the excess energy and stress. If they hadn't started said battles, the city of Konoha would be over run with the Inu clan due to the excessive reproducing that a heat could produce.

"Urgh…..This isn't even the right time of year!" Cursing his bad luck, Kiba clenched his eyes shut and felt his face blush helplessly as he could feel himself grow more excited.

Kiba wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to wait it out. As he started to feel his body start to seize in upon itself to rest he jerked as Akamaru twitched and started to growl.

"Aka-" Kiba started, looking up to his friend to see what the matter was when he saw Shino.

The bug nin had sneaked in through the window and was now standing in the middle of his clearly messy room. He looked down at the two beings and just stared. Kiba felt his body recognize another's warm, living entity.

"Shino! What are you doing here?! You've got to leave!" Kiba shrieked as if his life suddenly depended on it.

Akamaru growled as well and barked when Kiba started to shriek as if agreeing with him. Shino did not move as the two started to get louder and louder.

"Dumb ass! You gotta leave here!" Kiba tried to stand to shoo his friend from the room before a particularly strong stab of pleasure coursed through him.

Grunting in pain and in pleasure of the prolonged life of his excitement, he fell to his knees. "Please, Shino. You have to leave…" Kiba looked up to his friend. Not wanting to hurt his team mate. Knowing only that the inu fights that he was used to were usually bloody and lasted a long time. He didn't want his best friend to go through that.

"No," Shino replied simply and kneeled next to Kiba. With one cool hand, he brought it to the other's cheek to check the other pulse and temperature. Kiba leaned into the seeking hand and closed his eyes at the closeness of the other. Akamaru looked up at his master and then huffed in only the way a dog can. He could smell the pheromones pouring into the air like it was air itself from his master. Realizing what would probably happen, Akamaru made his way to the same window Shino used and jumped out. He would come back tomorrow, hopefully Kiba would be back to normal then. For now though, Shino could take care of him.

"Shino…" Kiba moaned softly and looked up at the other with glazed eyes.

The heat and pressure that was taking over the other was sending lightning streaks to his groin and he was tightening so incredibly fast that it wasn't even believable. He wanted to bite and lick Shino. He wanted to mark him in some way, show the world that he belonged to someone. Him.

"Kiba," Shino said, but was really asking if the other was alright. If something ailed him.

"Hmmm." Kiba replied to his name and leaned his head even harder into Shino's hand while stretching very much like a dog which proclaimed rather largely how much Kiba enjoyed Shino's touch.

Finally, the insect nin understood what was going and stared down at his friend. Removing his sunglasses he stuck them in his pocket and started to try and take his hand away from the other's face. Kiba whined and nipped at the retreating fingers.

"I need it…" Kiba complained and layed himself out on his covers. He stretched so hard that his shirt lifted to reveal his tanned and trimmed stomach. He could feel his erection pressing against his shorts and he knew that the other could see the evidence of his pleasure very clearly.

Shino looked harshly down at Kiba and started to make a move as if to pull away. As Kiba watched this, he decided that he'd try a little harder for Shino to understand. He wanted the body heat and pleasure that the other could promise. Kiba reached his hands out and above his head while closing his eyes and arching his back up and spread his legs wantonly. The heat was starting to get to him and releasing pheromones like crazy. It was surprising that the other was holding out so well.

Shino could feel the chemical start to take a hold of him as well. Usually the compound of scents was used to help reproduce but it seemed that Kiba had different tastes. It was usual for the canine sort to not take mates and remain alone because they didn't understand the idea of homosexuality. Fortunately, humans did. So, the human inu's could still get pleasure but not reproduce. It was rare but possible.

"Kiba," Shino said again a bit softer and reached out to Kiba's tanned stomach and lightly touched him to see his reaction. Kiba growled and this time thrust his hips up into the air and Shino let his eyes wander to the bulge that was steadily growing in Kiba's pants. He'd never found himself acting upon such physical wants such as lust but Kiba always was an exception for him. Shino enjoyed this young man's company as well as his sharp wit even if Shino didn't join in.

"Shino!" Kiba peered through squinted eyes and snarled unhappily.

"Hn…" Shino didn't insult Kiba by asking if he was sure that this was what he wanted but instead let himself fall back so that his body was revealed to the inu teen as well.

Kiba quickly flipped himself and grinned at the other with a glint in his eyes. He looked to Shino's pants and found that the other was also apparently feeling good that day as well. Kiba quickly pounced on the other and started to unsnap the other's pants. Shino shivered underneath the warm weight of his friend. This would be a first for him and probably Kiba as well. Unzipping the other's pants fairly quickly, Kiba shoved his underwear down as far as he could before he revealed Shino's girth. Kiba almost salivated at the site of such a gorgeous erection already almost at full length.

Taking the other into his mouth, he licked and suckled like that of a newborn pup. He licked at the slit and felt more than heard the Aburame's groan. Kiba gently played with the head of Shino's length and decided that it was indeed delicious.

"Kiba…" Shino groaned again softly and looked down to the other.

"I'm glad you came over today." Kiba laughed softly as he sat up. He moved up Shino's body and position himself at the other's cock. Easing himself over the tip he looked to the other with a feral grin.

"Very glad indeed," And Kiba let himself sink onto the other.

* * *


	5. ShikamaruChouji

I always though of Shikipooface as the seme. Lawl, I hope you do too now that you read this! OMG. They both DO have pierced ears! THIS IS WHY DAMMIT::denies everything else:: Sorry, this story is more of a Drabblet than a Drabble…::whines:: WHY IS THERE NOT A LOT OF THIS COUPLE?! IT'S SO KEWT!!!

* * *

_**Naruto Drabbles**_

_Drabble Cinco_

Pairing: Shikamaru X Chouji

* * *

"Chouji?" Naruto looked at the larger nin with an amazed look. "I just realized, you have both of your ears pierced! Why did you do that?"

Chouji looked surprised, and then took a bite into a chip that he was holding.

"Well, Shikamaru and I did it together a while ago. We were bored one day," Chouji started to tell Naruto when he interrupted him.

"Aren't you always bored with him? He never talks or does anything!" Naruto complained and Chouji looked at the blonde angrily.

"He's my best friend Naruto. Don't insult him." The Akemichi said sternly, and then bit into a handful of potato chips.

"As I was saying, he and I were bored one day and we went to get our ears pierced. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing." Chouji looked back to the sky above them and sighed.

It was a day he'd never really forget.

"What?! That's it? How boring!" Naruto jumped to his feet and dusted off his pants. "You really don't know how to have fun do you?" Naruto jumped away from the larger nin while still grumbling and complaining.

"Hmph." Chouji licked his fingers and threw the empty chip back into his larger bag of chips so that he didn't litter.

"…" Chouji closed his eyes and reached for another bag of barbeque flavored chips when he felt someone take his hand in their own.

Without opening his eyes, he knew who it was. As his hand was gently placed back to the ground to prop him up, he felt a body slid behind him so that he was surrounded by two legs and a torso. Chouji sighed happily and lethimself fall backward slowly and felt two hands reach into and massage his hair and scalp.

"You didn't tell him the real reason did you?" A low voice murmered behind him as the warm puffs of air tickled his ear.

"'s to troublesome." Chouji grinned and opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes stareing back at him.

"Haha, very funny." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and touched one of the small silver hoops in Chouji's ear.

"Besides, I don't want anyone else to know our little secret." Chouji nuzzled the back of his head into the other nin's stomache.

"Hn," Shikamaru agreed.

The hoops represented a love that was natural to them and never ending. A ring of honesty, friendship and trust that no one else would really understand. It was just the two of them and thus, the two rings of metal in both of their ears.

"Besides, Naruto doesn't really care." Chouji smiled at the other with a sort of handsome charm that almost no one saw but Shikamaru.

Leaning down, and kissing one of the silver rings, Shikamaru agreed.

No one really needed to know but them.

* * *


	6. GaaraLee

OMG fav couple EVER right here. Why don't people write more of this? THEY WERE MADE TO BE TOGETHER! I can't seem to write very good Gaara/Lee stories can I...::angsts::

* * *

_**Naruto Drabbles**_

_Drabble Seis_

Pairing: Gaara X Lee

* * *

Lee twisted in his sleep and thrashed around in his bed. He wanted to reach out and touch something. Anything. Lee was usually a very active sleeper but it included training snatches and tidbits that he'd done throughout the day. Muscle memory and all committing it to his subconscious while he worked off the extra steam without knowing it.

Although, tonight was different.

Lee had a frown covering his face and didn't seem to be in a very restful sleep at all. He seemed to be in pain if nothing else. Lee started to groan and moan as he threw out a punch in the air that would break bones if someone had been there. Lee was incredibly strong even if he were weakened by the terrible attacks upon his body years ago by Gaara of the Desert.

"Hng!" Lee mumbled almost frightened and flinched away from an invisible enemy.

"'o 'way!" His voice could be heard only slightly through the tightening of his throat.

It was normal for shinobi to have nightmares and that's why they made sleeping drugs to help chase away all of the subconscious. Although, one had to be careful or they could become addicted to the stuff and not be able to sleep without it.

"HHHN!" Lee huffed out and swung a leg viciously through the air that whistled because of the fast movement.

As Lee thrashed in his bed, a smaller more deadly substance began to curve through the air like a type of snake. Small and deadly, but graceful it came. As the sand began to glide onto the bed, the figure in the bed slowed but didn't stop. Lee's muscles became almost lethargic in a way as the twisting and punching started to slow but didn't stop.

"hmmgh…" Lee moaned again and let his arms fall to his sides while flipping himself over onto his stomach. Groaning loudly, he let out a silly smile as the sand encircled him but didn't touch. Lee snuggled in closer to his pillow and let out a 'good guy' smile as the sand gently reached out and touched his back.

Slithering up his night wear and up his neck, you would think that any normal and sane person would be jumping up and screaming at the moment something would try and touch them while they slept. Lee, thankfully, was a deep sleeper even if he fought tremendous battles with no one.

"hhnnnmm…." Lee's groaning became more moan like as he felt his body relax with the familiar feeling of sand encasing his body.

"…" A shadow stared down at Lee and then stepped into the light to step into the bed next to the green clad ninja.

As Gaara stared down at his friend, he wondered why he was so angry at the thought that it would be so easy to sneak up on Lee in the night. He felt almost as if it were an insult to him personally that Lee would not wake even if the deadly chakra rich sand was closing in around him.

Sighing slightly, Gaara lay next to Lee on top of the covers and let his sand play along the length of Lee's body by massaging the flesh beneath it, and playing with the silky hair. It wasn't as good as touching him in person but Gaara still had trouble touching people in general, so this would have to do for the moment.

"GnnghmmmGaarannm…" Lee grumbled out into his pillow and snuzzled into the sand pillow that was exploring his cheeks and forehead.

Gaara looked at the nin and then rolled his eyes slightly. Wasn't it strange how he made friends with those that should hate him? Not even counting the strange difference in persona's, but maybe opposites really do attract.


	7. SasukeNaruto: 2

So, I'm sorry if this story kinda is out of the blue, but I was really inspired by the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi. I can see where the Uchihacest comes from, but I really don't agree with it. I see Itachi as a kind and loving older brother gone wrong. No romantic entaglements. ((Although, I love Sasuke's mom to death. To bad she died...::sighs:: )) I see Sasuke and Naruto really coming together in a last ditch effort of friendship. This really isn't possible due to the storyline of Naruto, but it's nice to think that Sasuke still had SOME friends as a kid. If my spelling of the few Japenese Naruto words is wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Thankies!

* * *

**_Naruto Drabbles_  
Drabble Seite**  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

* * *

Itachi. 

Itachi was his _brother._

Itachi was his _brother_ and he killed his **family.**

It was a blow to Sasuke's mind as mortal and deadly as a kunai to the heart and brain at the same time. It was to much for him to handle and so he broke. Under all the pressure and stress to his mind, he let it shut down and shut out the world. From then on, their was no 'Sasuke-kun' but a Uchiha Survivor. he was the last of his clan and so he was also the last of a dying species. The very last and oh so alone. He would cry himself to sleep at night and he would wake up from nightmares screaming so hard that it felt like his throat was ripping into peices. Sasuke was no longer a child but a creature made from hate, vengence, and roiling emotions that he couldn't control. Sometimes, he would loose it and just start to rip into the ground with his bare fists imagining that it was his 'Nii-san' and he couldn't take the cold glare that was given to him.

"Nii-san WHY!?" he would cry out to himself and to the imaginary image of Itachi. He would break along the ground and lay on the soil as if dead.

"Hey! Stop being so stuck up!" A bright and sunny voice shouted at him one day.

Someone would dare talk to the 'Uchiha Survivor' like that?! Everyone acted as if he were made of glass, that or they adored him for his looks or genius. Who would possibly try and disturb him?

"Yeah, you! Why do you act so mean all the time!?" The voice grated upon his nerves and for once, he looked up. Shadowing his eyes, he saw a blonde with huge blue eyes, almost like a girl, with a pout so big it was almost funny. Almost.

"What're you? Stupid? I'm talking to you!" The blonde shouted again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...What do you want?" Sasuke looked at the blonde, so surprised that any one dare speak to him like that. He was the survivor! He was alone! No one was supposed to talk to him!

"I wanted to talk to you but you're ignoring me!" the other sat angrily where he had been standing and stuck out his lower lip.

"...why?" Sasuke looked down again almost as if he were going to ignore the boy again but really, he was intruiged. Sasuke wanted to know who would try and intervene on his solitude? He wasn't supposed to be disturbed at all. The dark raven flying by itself.

"'Cause! I thought we could...you know...talk..." the blonde looked unsure of himself and opened one his blue eyes from the pout and it swivled to peirce Sasuke with it's gaze. Even if the raven haired boy wasn't looking at the other, Sasuke knew that he was watching him.

"Talk? About what? How I'm a freak without a family? I think not." Sasuke suddenly realized that this was one of those kids that got pleasure from bullying others about weaknesses. He'd seen it happen in some of his academy classes. The bullies would circle in on a student like a pack of hyenas for the kill waiting and taunting until their prey broke. This one was just a much braver bully to come to his home.

"No! Why would I do that? I wanted to be your friend stupid!" The blonde stuck out his tongue and stood angrily.

Sasuke looked back to the other and stared. Who and what was this bright creature in his endless darkness? Someone that would dare brighten his surroundings when he was finally getting used to the dark.

"...Uhm, well...my name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki! You're Sasuke of the Uchiha's aren't ya?" Naruto asked and jumped down from his perch on the fence.

"..." Sasuke turned and started to walk back into his house. This 'Naruto' was starting to bother him.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" this 'Naruto' complained and started to follow him.

"What do you want!!?" Sasuke screamed out suddenly turning. "I'm nothing like you! I hate you! I hate how you can be happy when you don't have anything! I know who you are! I know you don't have parents! I hate you for being so happy!" Sasuke felt his soul shift uneasily in his shell. He wasn't supposed to react like this. He was a cool and ready genius. The last Uchiha. The only one of his kind except for this 'boy'. This one happy golden creature who refused to be dismissed.

"I want to be friends." Naruto said honestly with a grin that would melt anyone else into a splattered mess of goo. Sasuke stared open mouthed at the other small male. He wanted to be friends, with him? He didn't worship, he didn't fear, he just accepted. When would he ever find someone like that in his lifetime?

"Friends." Sasuke tasted the word and looked down to the ground with quivering eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was an avenger, an angel of death who was trained to perfection to rid the world of sin and that sin was his brother. But this person, this creation of circumstance and cruel irony in front of him reached out to take ahold of his hand.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled softly again. He really didn't have any idea of the effect he had on people but he knew he wanted to help.

"...okay." Sasuke mummbled softly. He was speaking mostly to himself and mostly to no one but Naruto heard. "Alright! Lets go get some ramen!" Naruto leaped in the air with a fist in a happy gesture and started to run off. "Come on teme! I'm not going to wait for you!" he teased and sprined off towards his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku.

"Coming...ursatonkachi..." a small smile was hidden out of site but Sasuke would forever be changed from that day. Instead of the cold, feelingless monster that might have been, we now see a flicker of hope in the future of the Dark Angel Avenger. One day, one day he might be saved. But it is a long way from now.

* * *


	8. SasukeNaruto: 3

Z'OMG. It made me laugh SOOOO hard. This entire IDEA was just BEGGING to be written! 8D

* * *

_**Naruto Drabbles**_

_Drabble Siete_

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto  


* * *

"Ursakontachi." The dark voice complained as the other boy pouted. 

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto replied with the usual vigour.

"Tch, Teme. More like _**seme**_." Sasuke replied grinning at his strange victory over Naruto.

"Boys, Boys." Their teacher waved his free hand with a bored tone.

The other hand was of course, holding the latest issue of 'Icha Icha Paradaise'. It was a good story too. As Kakashi was thinking of something to say to his delightful pupils. Then, Kakashi realized exactly what Sasuke had just said. Something that made his day, no, made his week. As he started to laugh outrageously, Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"What's his problem? Was he just attacked with Laugh no Jutsu?" Naruto tilted his head and asked a question only Naruto would ask.

"No, Dobe. He's obviously found something funny." Sasuke felt himself grin without meaning to.

Of course Naruto would not know the slang term but it was quite an admirable comeback. Naruto looked confused and tried to think. What was so funny that their teacher would split a seam and not even share the joke? It was so unlike Kakashi to even laugh like that. It was usually a half-breathed chuckle at most or even a smile. He never laughed with this kind of gusto before.

"I just realized!" Kakashi wipped an invisible tear away from his visible eye.

"Hn, I'll always be on _top_ of you Naruto." Sasuke added for good measure and walked away like the dark avenger he is.

"What? I don't get it!" Naruto cried out in frustration.

Kakashi burst out into another fit of laughter and Sakura just cried. Ah, a good day for Team Kakashi.

* * *


	9. KakashiIruka: 2

A day in the life of Iruka. Yeah, I wanted something fluffy and sweet. I also put in a rather funny play on Iruka's name just to spice up this story a lil. Soooo, sorry if it's kinda boring. I was in the mood for something sweet and tasty.

* * *

_**Naruto Drabbles**_

_Drabble Nueve_

Pairing: Kakashi X Iruka

* * *

"Iruke-sensei!" A small voice cried out happily. "See you tomorrow!" the kid waved happily and sprinted for the door. 

"It's Iruk**a**-sensei and have a nice evening Terobi-san!" One of Konoha's finest teachers at the ninja academy sighed as the child mispronounced his name for the millionth time that day.

He started to gather his scrolls into his bag along with the papers he would have to grade when he noticed a shadow.

"Ir…uke?" a voice uttered in surprise.

Iruka looked up, not really expecting anyone else to be there at this time of day. "Yes, Terobi-san keeps mispronouncing my name. It's rather…interesting." Iruka scratched at his scar as he observed Naruto's current lazy teacher.

"…" Kakashi stared at the other. Did he realize what his name, in that sense, really was saying?

"Did you need something, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka tried not to sound tired and put out but he was in real need of sleep and a little time away from the classroom.

"I just came to hand in a report." Kakashi pulled out a crumpled and stained piece of paper. Iruka looked at Kakashi and then back to the balled item which had found it's way in front of his face.

"You know I won't accept that…and right now even! I'm not working at the moment Kakashi-sensei! Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Iruka sighed out loud this time. He just wanted to get home and maybe splurge and get some wine to sip on.

"No, I had plans for tomorrow. My team and I are going on a week long mission and I need to hand it in right away." Kakashi said stubbornly and kept holding out the report.

"Well, why don't you rewrite it, on a nicer sheet of paper, and then we'll talk, hn?" Iruka gave Kakashi his best teacher stare.

"...Only if you let me take you out for dinner." Kakashi smiled under his mask when Iruka took a step back in surprise.

"Wh-What? Why?!" Iruka looked truly baffled as to why his co-worker and higher class ninja was asking him to dinner.

"Why would anyone ask you to dinner? Because I want your company, because I like the way you look, well, look, smell, and probably taste but we won't get into that, because I want to know why that child _insists_ on calling your Ir**uke**, and so on and so forth. Oh, and I would really like to know why you insist on not going out with all the female teachers that are so keen on getting in your pants." Kakashi almost laughed out loud as his last statement caused the rather shy school teacher to go completely red and splutter indignantly.

"I-….You!-….fine! Where do you want to go?" Iruka fumbled with his bad as he tried to keep his eyes away from Kakashi's figure.

"Oh, where would you like?" Kakashi smiled again. He didn't think Iruka would ever know how much courage it took him to ask the other out. Oh well, such was the world of dating.

* * *


	10. KankuroKiba

Well…..I was bored a while ago and thought about the possibility of a Kankuro/Kiba pairing and so I guess I made this drabblet. Never really finished and I don't remember the plans for this fic so I just sorta…..bullshat (yes, SHAT.) the ending because I liked the idea but didn't want to let it sit collecting dust. Enjoy the old fanfiction! ::shakes off the spiders and dirt for you::

* * *

_**Naruto Drabbles**_

_Drabble Dies_

Pairing: Kankuro/Kiba

_**

* * *

**_Kankuro stuck out his tongue and tried to not cross his eyes in boredom. He was going INSANE in this small village of the Leaves. All he wanted to do was go to sleep, but nooo~oooo. He had to stay and watch the Kazekage-sama and make sure the ANBU behaved like good little deadly Ninja. Sigh, this day was just going downhill since breakfast. Which had consisted of some strange looking bread-like substance. He was used to roots and the like which were very popular, and festive in the desert. Gladly, he drank down as much water he could hold due to the fact that their own village worshiped water like a GOD.

Rolling his eyes, he tried not to think of the strict rules imposed by his younger brother, but he knew they had a purpose. Gaara was here to try and impose a treaty among the Konoha village. He wanted to have access to all of the trades that passed along here. In the Deseret Village, they had hardly anyone pass through for large trades, but Konoha constantly had rich men and women from different villages pass through and trade. For Suna to survive, they had to start making contact with the rest of the world.

The only reason that Suna currently had its stand in Konoha was because of Mr. Fuzzy Brows himself. Gaara and the weirdo had a weird relationship. It bordered on Hate, Respect, and something else that Kankuro had no wish to further explore. It was already weird enough to have to think of Lee as someone to _respect_ because of his relations with his younger brother.

Hearing a bored sigh that mimicked his own in a faintly satisfying way, Kankuro peered over in a bored way. Catching the glazed stare of the Dog Freak, named Kiba if he could remember correctly, he wondered what the other was up to. Watching the other, he noticed a slight hand movement near the other's nether regions.

'_Wha-?!_' Kankuro almost let out an audible gasp as he watched the other stare pointedly at the Puppeteer while slipping a slightly clawed hand into his pants.

Kankuro felt his body suddenly tense as the other began to make soothing circular motions underneath the white clothe. Beneath his own black coloured pants, Kankuro could feel his own body take notice of the erotic motion that the other was making.

Could the other really be doing what it looked like!? Was really going to masturbate while in the presence of two Kage's!? It was so psychotic, but strangely...arousing. What would happen if he was found out during the course of the meeting? No one could smell the scent of fresh sex except the Dog Freak himself. Would he even got caught? The idea of masturbating while two boring people discussed politics that could immediately rend you dickless seemed to make Kankuro harder than he already was.

Kankuro watched with now half hooded eyes as the other gently tugged at himself with a slow hand. Kankuro wished the other would hurry up so he could stop watching. It seemed that Kiba had some sort of hypnotic power over himself because he _could not_ look away. Kankuro felt his hand twitch, and without his own will power skitter to his own crotch. Looking down in surprise, he felt his own hand slip into his pants with a will of its own. Glaring back at Kiba, Kankuro knew it was the Idiot Dog's fault that he was suddenly so horny in the middle of the meeting.

Mouthing out to the other, _'Stop it you stupid mutt!'_ his only reply was a slow, and almost seductive wink as the other hand lifted to 'itch' at his chest. Kankuro knew that the other was rubbing himself through the rough material, and the thought sent bursts of electricity down his spine, and into his stomach.

"Kankuro!" shouted an angry voice, and the Puppet Master whipped about to look at his younger brother.

"What Kazekage-sama?" The words sounded strange. A high ranking name, with a impolite beginning. Just the sort of thing that an older brother would pull.

"Listen to our meetings. Do _**not**_ fall asleep." the other said with an irritated look. It was obvious that he wished the other to stop being so incompetent, and listen.

Kankuro sent a glare that would fry the ants right off the sand to Kiba. _'Hate you.' _He mouthed to the other.

Kiba only smirked.


End file.
